


A Marriage Story

by Ranchel



Series: What's Left Unsaid [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Ben's on trial, Bendemption, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer shaddy strategies, Leia Organa's sharp wit, One Shot, Poor Finn needs some peace, Post-Canon, Post-TLJ, The Caretakers are Reylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: An unfair trial, some family drama, and a very difficult position. Can Ben's day go any better? Maybe it can.Another shot work inspired byIf I Had My Way,by ClockworkCrow (icemink)and a Friends reference.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: What's Left Unsaid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263170
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	A Marriage Story

**Author's Note:**

> Or the One Where a Defence Strategy Does What Post-Fight Adrenaline Couldn't.
> 
> This work has been directly inspired by [If I Had My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439578/chapters/48492449), [by ClockworkCrow (icemink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemink/pseuds/ClockworkCrow). An amazing fic that you should immediately check out... after reading this one, of course.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and opened to a new prompt or if you are a Friends fan like me, a scene you'd like me to include in my next one-shot.

“Regarding the events on Starkiller Base, the Prosecution calls Master Rey to the stand.”

Ben broke his rigid military stance to look behind him. His hands, bound together by Force suppressant handcuffs, made it difficult to turn around, but he couldn’t help but search for her eyes in the sea of Resistance personnel congregated to watch his demise.

He found her fidgeting on her seat, a deep frown making her nose scrunch in a gesture that, in other circumstances, would have been adorable. Rey looked up from her lap with sudden confidence and locked eyes with him. In an attempt to reassure her, Ben forced a tight-lipped smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

In truth, he’d accepted his fate long ago. As far as his mother’s efforts went to grant him a fair trial, with a jury composed by what remained of the political representation of the New Republic, the impartiality of it was limited, at best. He doubted he’d get anything other than the death sentence.

“Objection,” Ben’s wanderings were interrupted by his defense attorney. Rey had paused surprised, her position indicating she’d been about to rise. “According to the Constitution of the New Republic, in which fundamental laws we’re basing this trial, Rey of Jakku can’t testify against my client due to their status as husband and wife.”

Ben turned slowly to look at the slim figure of his lawyer his eyes opened like saucers, who only raised a perfectly manicured hand in what he supposed was a calming gesture. The room had erupted into chaos, someone choked on their own saliva, probably the ex-Stormtrooper, and he feared what may happen he turned to look at Rey once again.

“Order! Order!” the judge was finally able to raise his voice above the rest, though he seemed as surprised as everyone else. “On what grounds, attorney?”

“According to the customs of the inhabitants of the island of Ahch-To and the surrounding planets, my client and the mentioned Rey of Jakku went through all the rituals characteristic of a wedding ceremony while on the island. She took part in the Festival of Return, they held hands over a fire, shared vows on a sacred place and had a father figure as their witness.” Ben held his breath during the lawyer’s dramatic pause. “On the grounds of Ahch-To’s laws and customs, Ben Solo and Rey of Jakku are, in fact, married.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not knowing if the turning of his stomach was due to fear or excitement.

“The court will take a recess for the remainder of the day! Defense and Prosecution, to the stand!” The judge was able to shout before the room descended into chaos once more.

\----------

“I must protest, General! This is highly unorthodox!”

“I’ll make sure to explain the situation to the judge myself,” answered Leia Organa without looking at the constable while dragging her son out of the courtroom by the collar of his formal tunic.

Though more than a pair of astonished eyes followed them, it was no mystery to Ben Solo how she was able to drag him with her sole willpower. His ears turned red with the thought that his other still inspired in him some kind of terrified expectation that rent him completely powerless before her.

In seconds he found himself pushed into what looked like some sort of waiting room. Ben leaned against the farthest wall, putting some needed space between him and the General. He didn’t know why, but under the cool blueish light of the room, his mother’s disapproving look cut a lot more deeply.

“I see you haven’t lost your maternal abilities in all these years. You still master the disappointed look,” he stated sarcastically.

“Don’t you dare turn this on me, Ben. Do you think you would have faced anything other than a swift execution if I hadn’t intervened?” Leia took a menacing step towards him.

“Do you think not ending my miserable life makes up for a childhood of abandonment?” Ben fired back, finally managing to break his mother’s neutral mask.

Rey chose that very moment to barge into the room, followed by an out of breath Finn, who immediately opened his mouth in an attempt to speak. Without even looking at her companion, she raised her hand, sharply cutting what was surely going to be a diatribe of insults and accusations against him.

“I cannot believe that you didn’t tell me we are married!”

“Rey, I was going to tell you,” he said softly while approaching her.

“When?! After the birth of our first secret child?!” Ben hadn’t really minded the Force binders until that moment when he wasn’t able to read Rey’s emotions on her expression.

“You have to believe me, I didn’t know about this,” she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. “I mean, I knew my lawyer spoke to the Caretakers, and I knew about the… the marriage thing. But I didn’t know she was going to use it like this.”

She didn’t back down. Ben chewed nervously before speaking again, trying to hold her gaze.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. It’s just strategy.”

“Oh.”

For the first time since that morning, he saw her face fall before she quickly looked at the floor.

“Oh? What do you mean by ‘oh’?” he would have knocked the ex-Stormtrooper unconscious, but when Rey looked up with red-rimmed eyes, visibly conflicted, nothing else mattered.

“Listen, do you think after our… disagreement on the Supremacy that I would try to force this on you?”

“I can only wonder how you thought that dramatic proposal was going to succeed,” said Leia, now sitting on one of the chairs.

“I’m trying to do the right thing, mother. Would you hold your sharp wit for a moment?” answered Ben before taking a deep breath. “The decision is yours, Rey. No matter what, my destiny is already sealed.”

“The Jury will ask for your confirmation as proof of the allegation, so Ben is right. Though I don’t share his pessimism.” Lei addressed Rey this time.

He held his breath as Finn put his arm gently around her shoulders. He wanted Rey to make the rational decision, but deep down he couldn’t deny it would hurt when she rejected him. He’d never stopped wanting something more for them, no matter how impossible.

“I’ll do it.” Finally, Rey spoke with confidence.

“What? Rey!” Finn took her by the shoulders, putting distance between them to look at her anxiously.

But her eyes were fixed on his. There was no doubt left on them.

“Rey,” Ben warned.

“I’ll confirm it.” She took his hand softly. “This is my destiny. To guide you through redemption, not to help in convicting you.”

He closed his eyes, taking her hand out of her gentle hold.

“This isn’t like lifting rocks to save your friends, Rey. You can’t do this out of duty.” He tried to stop his voice from cracking. “You can’t give me this if it isn’t sincere.”

“Who said anything about duty?” she said closing the distance between them and taking his face in her hands. “Do you think I went to the Supremacy out of duty? I’m sure the Force has its own plans but I don’t care. What really matters is this thing between us, and Ben, it has been there for a long time.”

Rey finally smiled, although bittersweet, and he couldn’t help but rest his forehead against hers in relief.

“I’m tired of acting like it isn’t there,” she continued. “You are my… person, Ben. You were long before this trial.”

She murmured those last words against his lips before touching them inexpertly with her own. For a moment he forgot everything else, just before his mother cleared her throat awkwardly. They stepped away, blushing but unable to stop smiling.

“Should I start the arrangements for a proper wedding?” Leia asked with a pleased smile.

“All right, I need to sit down for a minute.” The ex-stormtrooper stumbled to the nearest chair. “Though I must thank you… for having me find out like this instead of having a heart attack in the courtroom.”

\-------

“So, Master Rey,” began the Prosecutor. “Would you confirm the veracity of the Defense’s allegation? Are you and Ben Solo, indeed, married?”

There was a brief pause in which everyone seemed to hold their breaths.

“We are.”

They lost themselves in each other’s eyes once again, with the judge’s shouts for order on the background.


End file.
